1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel conjugate, particularly, but not exclusively, in the form of a fusion protein or protein/nucleic acid complex.
2. Background Information
Gene therapy provides the potential to permanently cure selected genetic diseases. However, a major obstacle is the effective delivery of the gene or protein of interest to the target site. A variety of viral and non-viral vectors have been developed to deliver genes or gene products to various cells, tissues and organs by ex vivo or in vivo strategies. Among viral-based vectors, retroviruses, adenoviruses, adeno-associated viruses and herpes viruses have been most extensively studied. Among non-viral-based vectors, liposomes have been used to introduce plasmid DNA directly into animals. However, one of the main challenges of gene therapy remains the design of effective delivery systems.